Tott Fortuna
"You understand, that this very type of suggestion lead to the downfall of the old Galactic Republic before the Empire?" Tott Fortuna was a Senator in the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances. When the main council was killed and the Chief of State he became temporarily the Chief of State and as such took part in an emergency session of the senate, in which Chief of State Del Rannon returned after which Fortuna returned to his rightful place as a Senator. Appointment and the War Tott Fortuna was appointed as a Senator in the same year the war started, 298ABY. He was one of the most pro-active senators for the war and helped in the intelligence service throughout the war. In 300ABY Ryloth fell and as such he stepped down as a Senator in aid of more pro-actively working in the Intelligence service in the hopes of freeing his home world. When the Alliance returned to the offensive eventually they pushed up to Ryloth and then Tott Fortuna left the senate in order to help the military in any way he could on the surface of the planet. When the War ended he was one of Del Rannons strongest supporters to have him stay in power and supported many military expenditure bills. Post-War After the War Tott typically stood back from the intelligence service only working with them now and then, he primarily focused on the defence of Ryloth in protection of the outer rim world. When Senators began to argue that Del Rannon had achieved power illegally Tott became one of his biggest supporters in a bid to argue that Del Rannon should have a full term after the treaty was signed in order to make sure that the Alliance was as strong as possible. '' "This very room, has been taken from us. The free people so many times. We have held it for thousands of years at a time or mere decades. Our lives are poured into the heart of this Alliance."'' When the Chief of State was incappacitated Tott became the temporary Chief of State and was forced to deal with the Bothan and Mon Cal senators attempts at building a droid or clone army, to which as standing in Chief of State he could not vote against or cancel the bill as only the Chief of State could do such an action. It is unclear whether he supported the bill or not however he did later mention bringing the Jedi back into the Alliance indicating that he wished for the Jedi to rejoin the Alliance. Personality "We have broken and fractured before, and Del Rannon brought us from the brink. He sent the Sith crawling back to the point where they called for a treaty. It is for this treaty that their very leader now comes to us. He is to come before us all. Though what will we do? Will we complain at an assassination attempt? Will we hide and run? No. We will stand tall, proud and strong. We will survive." Tott Fortuna was known for being serious, however often employed several techniques of speech while in the senate. He was very compassionate however when he stuck to an issue he became very stubborn in his resolve. He could quickly change his outward appearance and tone when he was speaking and knew exactly how to captivate an audience. Interesting Triva Tott Fortuna was the first ever politician I(EvilScottishGuy) have ever portrayed.